


On the Road again

by irisfarms



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Hitchhiking AU, M/M, waffle house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisfarms/pseuds/irisfarms
Summary: Wrote a fanfic Vel’s hitchhiking AU.Mentions of suicidal thoughts, homophobia, a little violence, and a waffle house.





	On the Road again

Iris had spent 2 days trying to hitchhike by the side of this highway before a tall, handsome stranger had stopped on his motorcycle. This was his last resort to get out of this small town and escape his homophobic family and dead-end dishwasher job. Maybe this man would try to pimp him out (like his ex-Jerry did) or murder him, but this was his only way out. 

The man introduced himself as Lillium and immediately tried to shake his hand. When he asked Iris where he was headed, Iris responded simply with “anywhere away from here”. Real sympathy shone in his eyes and he extended his helmet to Iris, stating that he could get one for himself in the next town. Iris figured that someone who jusOn t planned on killing him later wouldn’t offer him the only helmet. He took a moment to reflect on how shitty his life had been so far just because he liked dudes and not chicks. He was beat up by his peers, kicked out by his parents, emotionally abused by his religious aunt so that he could get his high school diploma, and then groomed and betrayed by a man who he thought he loved. It would be hard for life to get worse in another town. 

Lillium explained that he was headed to Oregon. “It’s a super tolerant state unlike Alabama here”. Iris gave him a questioning look and Lillium pointed to the gay pride flag on his backpack. “Plus, it’s got way more to do than this middle of fucking nowhere town… It’s a few days ride away, but it’s worth it.” 

“Whatever. As long as it isn’t here, I’m sure it’s great.” Iris climbed on the back of Lillium’s bike and put on the helmet Lillium was making him wear. He had never been on a motorcycle before and the thought of being so exposed to the elements and venerable in a crash terrified him. 

“There should be a shop somewhere not too far from here where I can get another helmet. Oh, and you’ll want my jacket to protect you from sun and wind burn… I’m used to both by now.” 

Lillium flashed a dashing smile at him, taking off his jacket off and handing it to Iris before he turned around and started the hog. He made it clear that Iris would have to hold onto him really tight so he wouldn’t go flying off the bike. Iris wrapped his arms around him and noticed this man was more muscular than he looked slouched on the bike. If he was going to be murdered later, at least it was by a beautiful man.

They drove for around an hour, before he pulled into a large gas station. Lillium explained that he really needed a helmet before the cops pulled him over. Iris wandered around the store and felt his stomach rumble at the food he saw. He was debating his chances of getting caught stealing a candy bar or two before Lillium put a hand on his shoulder. He had found another helmet and assured Iris that they would stop later for real food. 

They were back on the road for another two hours when Lillium pulled up to a Waffle house. Iris was starving so he only gave a mild complaint of “A Waffle House, really?” Lillium’s response was that Oregon didn’t have any, and he’d been craving it forever. Once they were seated, Lillium made up for all of the talking that they couldn’t do on the ride. He talked about the weather in Oregon, dogs, and how happy he was that Iris joined him. Why on earth would anyone be happy to have a hitch hiker? I’m just bumming a ride. Iris pondered while drinking his water and eating his omelet as Lillium inhaled his coffee, OJ, bacon, eggs, and two waffles while still talking.

When they were almost finished with their meal, a methed out man briskly walked into the restaurant and screamed that he was going to rob the place while waving a gun around. The cashier pulled out her own gun, and suddenly they were in a standoff. Lillium looked right at Iris and put his finger over his lips warning him to be quiet. He drew a gun out of a holster on the side of his belt. How had he not noticed that this dude had a gun on him before now?! Am I the only one in this fucking Waffle House without a gun? Lillium snuck up behind him and put the gun to the back of the robber’s head and the man froze and tried to see who had the gun behind him. Meth man made a move to try and turn around so that his gun was facing Lillium. Lillium kicked his knee, which caused him to crumple onto the ground. The cashier shot the man on the floor, then calmly called 911. 

Iris was trembling when the cops interviewed him later that evening. He told them what happened, and then they told him that he was free to go. He hadn’t been able to look at Lillium since the incident and was seriously considering trying to catch a ride with someone else. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Iris. I’m sorry all of this happened. Didn’t know that my craving for waffles would risk our lives.” He gave a humorless laugh while looking at Iris. “I’ve had self-defense from an early age and have a conceal and carry. My dad was a paranoid. He thought the zombie apocalypse was coming soon and wanted me to be prepared.” 

Iris had no idea of what to say, so he just nodded. He didn’t know what to think of this guy. But clearly, he had a gun and hadn’t threatened him with it or killed him yet. He could have ignored the gunman and cowered, but he didn’t. 

“It’s late and I’m very tired. Let’s just say in the hotel over there for the night.”

The man at the desk only had one room left and that next closest hotel was around 70 miles away. They accepted the room since they didn’t feel like driving another hour after the shit that went down at the waffle house. The room had one queen sized bed and a tv with a chair. There were mysterious stains on the carpet and hair on the shower walls. Lillium immediately began tearing apart the bed. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Checking for bed bugs! You can’t be too careful! Plus, even the nice hotels have them now. They could be anywhere in the bed, even around the headboard!”

“Okay, while you’re doing that, I’m going to take a shower.”

Iris tried to enjoy the shower, but it was hard when he just kept replaying the day’s events in his mind. Day one of being out of his little town and already saw a man try to rob someone and get shot. Life is just too much. Maybe I’d be better off dead. I can ditch Lillium tomorrow and tell him I’m going to catch a ride somewhere else. He won’t ever know that I’m dead.

Iris dried off and walked out to try to find a shirt that wasn’t super dirty in his bag. Lillium was casually laying on the bed writing in a journal, or maybe doodling? He was clearly absorbed in whatever he was doing and didn’t notice Iris digging through his clothes. He figured he would just sleep in his boxers since he was going to end up curled up on the chair anyway. 

He slipped his underwear on under his towel and threw a blanket that was folded on the foot of the bed over himself. Lillium stopped writing and looked up. “Dude, do I really smell that bad?”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been wearing your jacket since I met you.”

“You’re gonna try to sleep in that tiny, scratchy chair?”

“Yeah. There’s only one bed.”

“Iris, you just spent hours holding on to my waist on the bike. It’s too late for me to play coy.” He patted the bed. “I’m not gonna get weird or try to grab your junk in your sleep. It’s dumb for you to be miserable and cramped when we can share.”

Iris walked down and sat on the bed. “Guess that makes sense. Need to warn you that I drool though.”

Lillium grinned. “Who doesn’t? You wanna be big spoon or little spoon?”

“What.”

“I’m kidding man. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight.”

As he turned off the light, Lillium thought about how happy he was to see Iris again. Maybe he should have told him that they had met before. Too late for that. Just be content that he is safe and here with you now.


End file.
